Yu-Gi-Oh! Cybernetic Catastrophe
by Revert-Chaotix
Summary: Four Friends must get out of a Virus infected Game before the Virus takes over the worlds
1. Chapter 1 - The Invitation

It was a hot summer's day, and the duelist Yuka Ikuhara got an unusual letter in the mail. The letter read "Congratulations! You and three friends of your choice are invited to Duel Terminal VR Inc. You and your friends have been selected to try out our new game system and become icons in our game. Please arrive 10:00 A.M. on October 4th. Please bring a deck to be analyzed. You also will be paid $3000.00 for testing our new system." Yuka at first, felt suspicious but after seeing that dollar amount, he flipped. ""$3000?! Count me in." He went to Romano's house and yelled "Hey Revert! We get to test a new virtual system for dueling. We also get paid!" Revert was cleaning out his left ear with his pinky finger. "I don't know Yuka, Virtual Systems have had problems in the past, and you've only recently become champion two years ago against me in the finals. Don't you find that suspicious?" Yuka states with a smirk on his face "Jealous? Of course it's happened in the past, but I can never decline a challenge. Technology is advanced enough to keep itself in check. Now come on! We have to get Victor and Victoria." Yuka ran off in a hurry. Revert said, before chasing behind, "Our greatest duelist...runs off before anyone can debate with him." When they arrive, the twins, Victor and Victoria, both 17 years of age, saw the two running towards them. They were excited. "Is it dueling time?" They simultaneously asked. Yuka says, with a tilted hand motion, "Sorta. Bring your decks to the VR center the fourth of October. Revert, who held his "students" as unprepared said "Let's duel." The twins reply said "Yay! Handicap!" Revert's eyes widened "No no no no no NO!" But it was too late, the duel commenced as such! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Handi-Crap!

Revert, being the handicapped one, went first. "I draw. I set two face downs and set a monster! I end my turn." Victor said "Draw! Ha! You don't scare me Revert-Sensei!" Yuka laughed. "This is fun." Victor declared "I play Cup of Ace." He flips a coin. "It's heads! I draw two!" After he does, he declares "I play yet another Cup of Ace!" Again, the coin landed on heads. "I draw two more!" Finally, he 'really' makes a move. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I special summon Earth Armor Ninja (1600/1200) In Attack Position! Then I set one monster face down.I attack your face-down with Earth Armor Ninja!" Revert snarls "Never use my ninjas! You attacked Upstart Golden Ninja!" (500/1800) Victor said "Ah!" (LP 8000/7800) Victoria lowered her eyes and said "Way to go, idiot." Victor then growls "I'll set two cards and end." "My turn!" Revert exclaims and draws. "I'll set one face-down and summon...The Six Samurai - Irou! (1700/1200) With two level four monsters, I exceed by opening the overlay network to create Blade Armor Ninja! (2200/1800). Victor interjects "I activate my trap! Compulsary Evacuation Device! Blade Armor Ninja is sent back to the Extra Deck, and the Xyz Materials are sent to the graveyard!" "Crud!" Revert interjected. Revert ended his turn on that note. Victoria Smiled "Draw!" She grinned "I play cost down, Discarding Kuribons and all monsters in my hand go down by two levels!" She laughs "I now summon Cyber Dragon!" (2100/1600) She attacked with Cyber Dragon sending him back. After he was sent back, he drew and placed his hands on his deck. They had gotten better. Victor and Victoria said "Awww you surrendered. That's no fun." Revert says "I don't pick fights I can't win" 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Time has Come

It finally happened, the fourth of October and training was tough. Each person had a different deck, except Yuka, who rarely changed decks for a major happening. Yuka said "This will prove not even the toughest of AI can beat us." Revert smirked and added, "I have a new deck up my sleeve, in case handicap becomes an issue!" Victor says "Let us not fail, we must perservere." Victoria says "Four of us, against the hardest this game has to us. The duel is ours!" They put their hands together and put them up as if giving it a team spirit thing. The director stepped out to meet the four testers. "Welcome lucky duelist. You know already that we have a new VR System which needs testing. In the even that something may go wrong, the switch will be pulled, any questions?" Revert looked to Yuka and Victor looked to Victoria. Revert smirked, asking "Will there be any cold beverages? I'm parched." The director gave a hardy laugh. "We'll make sure you have a drink before hand." They all walked down a great hallway and at the end was a room labeled "VR Game Room" posted aboved a double door. One of the doors had a sign "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." They entered the doors. Four pods were in the room for them to get in. The director helps them in the pods Yuka said "Defeat is not an option, If any of you fail, I won't shun you, but we should easily win considering our stats." Yuka was right. Each of them were special. Yuka had become the King of Games two years ago by defeating Revert in the championship. Revert, Yuka's rival-turned-friend, was not only the former king, but also a teacher and deck maker. At 25, he's the oldest as well. Victor and Victoria were prodigies and the only private students of Revert Damashi himself. They were prepared for an easy game, yet they weren't preparer for the adventure to save the city, no, the world from this game. The time has come to duel. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Malfunction!

The director stated over the intercom "In the event you lose, you will be ejected out of the system into reality." then he announced "Game ON!" The computer stated "Virtual Reality commencing. Loading Decks...Loading Players...Loading Scene...Complete Countdown to game in one minute. In the Virtual World, Yuka looks to the other three. Well, here we go. Together." Revert's eyes were closed. He said something as if knowing something was wrong/ "Something is amiss. I smell -" Before he could finish, "Error! Error! Loading Back-up, Loading Lock-in Mode!" The director says "Don't pull the plug, If you do, they'll be lost forever!" Revert says "This may not be a good time but...I called it!" Then...everyone blacked out. They got stuck in a different area. when they would wake, they would be seperated, Except Victor and Victoria. They were stuck in different areas. The Direction yelled "Why is this happening?!" A voice game from the computer. "I am Syndrome! This, and the real would, will be mine to control! I will take a body when I defeat them, so, better hope your champions survive! HAHAHAAHAHA!" The director was shocked and angry "We must hope they win, for the sake of the world!" 


	5. Chapter 5 - Wild West Revert!

Revert woke up in an old office of sorts. He had a strange Duel disk that made him look Western. He wore a vest and a badge saying "Sheriff" on it. "Where am I?" Another person, a deputy of sorts, answered "In your office Revert!" Revert looked around, he tried playing along, though he wasn't much familiar with the Western Customs. "All I remember...is that I'm the sheriff. Can you give me a refresher course on names and places here?" The deputy said "That's a tall order Revert, but I guess I can do it." the Deputy takes off his hat and scratches his head in confusion. "Well, boss, let me start with me, I'm your Deputy, Ace Newell. You're in the city of...Awww for pete's sake just go outside and look and ask. I'll be around if you get more confused than I am!" The Deputy was a little miffed. "The Sheriff suddenly woke up with partial amnesia, great." Revert went outside to get a feel for the town, and with much luck he gathered all the information. Finally he came back to the office. "Ace, take a note...' Ace says "...I usually don't do it, but I guess you learned our secretary is out. What's the note...?" Revert smirked "Today, on October 4th, I will duel and lock up, the Sundance Duelist." Ace stopped "Sheriff, you're crazy! The sundance duelist robs people of their valued cards if they lose, or if he's robbing the card shop one..." Revert said "Well, I guess that will change, for I don't like criminals trying to raid my town." Ace says "That's the Revert I know...unfortunally, I still think you're daft." It was high noon, and Revert said "Hey, Sundance Duelist, I'm calling you out!" The Sundance duelist shows up "Lookin' for me, Sheriff?" "I challenge you to a winner-take-all duel. If I win, I get your deck and you're locked up for good!" Sundance smirks "And what if I win?" Revert says "In the unlikely event, My deck is yours and I get locked up with my deputy." Ace said "Yeah! Wait, what?!" Sundance smiles a cheeky smile "You got yourself a deal partner." A duel started between the two. Revert said "I guess I'll go first. Draw" He examined his hand so carefull and said "I'll play the Field Spell, Shien's Castle of Mist. Everytime you attack a six Samurai, you will lose 500 attack during the damage. I will summon Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho (1600/1000) Then I set one face down card and end." The Sundance Duelist smirked "My go. I draw. I'll set one face down, but I'll ssend it to the graveyard to Special Summon Card Breaker! (100/900). "I'll normal Summon X-Saber Airbellum!" (1600/200) "Now, I'll Synchro Summon a Level five Monster, for..X-Saber Wayne!" (2100/400) He smirked at Revert "Sure, It still won't kill your little Mizuho, but I also get to special summon a level 4 or lower warrior from my hand. X-Saber Anu Piranha! (1800/1100) Revert smiled "Now you've activate my trap, see?" He flips over Six Style -Dual Wield. "With this, I get to send two cards back to the hand, sending your wayne back to the extra deck and X-Saber Anu Piranha to your hand!" Sundance Duelist yelled "No! I have to end now!" Revert smiled "That's why you don't mess with me..Draw! I summon, The Six Samurai - Nisashi! (1400/700) But that's not all Sundance. Since I control 2 different Six Samurai, I can Special Summon from my hand, Great Shogun Shien!" (2500/2400) He then spins his duel disk like a spur. "I like this disk. Anyway, I then Attack with Nisashi" Sundance yelled and the life points went down (8000/6600) "But because I control another six Samurai, Nisashi attacks again!" (8000/5200) "Then Mizuho!" (8000/3600) "and finally, the Shogun himself, Great Shogun Shien! Shogun Slash!" (8000/1100) He smirked and waved his hand "That will end my turn." Sundance growls. "Fine, I draw!" He smiles evilly as he saw what he drew. "I'll set one facedown and summon X-Saber Anu Piranha (1800/1100) Then I'll end!" Revert closes his eyes "You forgot one thing. I draw. I use Mizuho's ability to tribute Nisashi and destroy your facedown!" Sundance was furious. "Now to end this, Great Shogun Shien, Shogun Slash" He killed X-Saber Anu Piranha with ease (8000/400) And now, Mizuho! finish him off!" (8000/0) Sundance Duelist fell back into the arms of Ace who locked him in cuffs handed Revert the deck and then locked Sundance away. Revert was about to go back to the office, but everyone was celebrating his success over the defeat of the sundance duelist. After the celebration, which proceeded for 2 hours. Ace saw him come in. "If it isn't the hero of Dustytown. I can't believe it, it only took you 5 turns to finish that dolt off!" Revert said "Remember, I know how to pick my fights." He smirked. But something was finally coming to Revert's mind, what happened to his friends? He was quite worried about them. Ace said "One heck of a party, huh?" Revert said blandly "Yeah." He then went to his bed and fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Handicapped

Victor and Victoria woke up in a tomb. They said "Where are we?" Many men looked at them as if something was wrong "Gravekeeper Victor, Gravekeeper Victoria...You must remember your duties to protect the tomb." They remembered they were in the game, but away from their friends. "I'm sure we remember. We just might need a ...you know, refresher?" They took after Revert in that sense, but unfortunately some of them weren't so nice. "I don't think the twins remember they duties and are unfit!" a guy in the back of the crowd said. "I think we test them again." A girl says "But all they need is a boost, they have already-" The man says "As second in line I think I should make sure anyway." The big man came through, he was much older than the twins and he wanted them gone. "You both could duel me and I'd still win." Victoria said "Victor, I think we're in trouble." Victor says "I promise not to screw this one up." They both put their duel disk up. "Let's duel!" they all said. Another handicap duel would commence. Except this time Surrender was not an option, for either side. The big man drew. "I'll go first. I'll play Gravekeeper's Descendant(1500/1200) in Attack position, and I will end there." No spells or traps? Was he insane? Or did he just not have anything. Victoria begged to let her go first.. Victor said "fine." Victoria said "I draw! I play Samurai of the Ice Barrier(1800/1500) And set two face down cards and attack Descendant!" (8000/7700)) She ended her turn. The man says "I draw! I set one monster face-down and end my turn" Victor smiles "I draw!" He looks at his hand "I play Great Angus! (1800/600) and play the equip spell card, Black Pendant! Making him 2300 attack! Attack his face down.!" The man was perplexed, they were...offensive to his Guard. He flips it up "Gravekeeper's guard, I'll send the Samurai of the Ice Barrier back to the hand." Victor wondered why Great Angus wasn't sent back. victor said "I end my turn." The man draws once more. "I play Gravekeeper's Priestess (1000/1500) She is treated as Necrovalley, and all other grevekeeper's gain 200, including her." He knew they were too aggressive for him to swarm. "I'll attack Victoria!" Victoria shakes her head "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, Priestess is gone!" The man got angry. Victoria said "I'll play Samurai of the Ice Barrier again! (1800/1500) And attack you Directly!" (8000/5900) She ended her turn giving her brother Victor a high-five. The man drew. "I play the spell Gravekeeper's Servant. Each time you attack you must lose the top card of your deck. Attack if you dare. I also play Gravekeeper's Descendant!" (1500/1200) And end my turn. Victor draws a card. "I play Solar Flare Dragon! And I equip him with a Black Pendant! Hahaha!" He then says "I'll have great angus attack descendant." He worried about the top card but looked at it as it went off He wiped his head in relief "Meteor Flare is sent. Now the attack continues!" (8000/5100) Now Solar Flare Dragon Attacks!" Another card was ditched. It was Inferno, a monster. He sighed in relief again as 2000 was dealt to the man. (8000/3100) "As I end my turn you lose 500 more Life points! (8000/2600) The man started shaking, he thought to himself how could he lose to such children. It was his go, he drew. "I set one monster face down and end." Victoria was ready, but she was going to end it oddly. "I draw! I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier (200/1600) And I will Synchro for a Level 7 (3+4=7) and now, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!(2500/1700) I discard Warlock of the Ice Barrier and General Grunard of the Ice Barrier to destroy your facedown monster and Gravekeeper's Servant. Then I attack directly with Gungnir! Frozen Breath Blast!" It knocked the man down. The man said "I..can't lose yet...) (8000/100) The man drew, it was a deathtrap for him. He sets a monster face down and says so. "I end" Victor draws and says "I'll just end my turn." He wanted to be a mean one and end it due to burn. (8000/0) The man fell to his knees. "You are worthy. You are." Meanwhile Syndrome was watching each one. "This...impossible, each one of them is winning without a scratch to them. Maybe Yuka will have some problems in the forest, so I know who to take over when this game ends HAHAHAHAHA!" 


	7. Chapter 7 - Syndrome's Intent

Meanwhile, the director was watching and celebrating. "They are beating the virus! Now, who put the virus in the computer?" One of the lackeys jumped up and said "I did, Syndrome is my creation, however, I didn't know I made him a living thing. I thought he would be a great villain for the game." The director said "James! I thought I told you Level production only. Characters from someone with your experience may become..what just happened!" James said "I didn't know! But if you're going to arrest me and shun me, then I hope Syndrome wins, maybe he'll be grateful that I created him!" Syndrome appeared on the soundboard "On the contrary, I don't. I am grateful, but I am a villain after all, with sinister intent. You made me that way James, so in other words, you'll be in misery since I care only about the four duelist because one of them will be my host. Hahahahahahaha!" James, as he was being arrested by security said "No...No! I'll get you Syndrome!" Syndrome says "Nobody will be safe, and I will infect the system when I defeat one. The Last one to be defeated will be my host. the rest become stuck in the system! Bwahahahahahahahaha! I am Syndrome, and this world will be mine! The networks will be under my control, and then your world. But I have one more person to test...Yuka Ikuhara!..if they all survive, they all fight my main men, Caius...and...Jinzo. HAHAHA!" The screen came on again showing Syndrome's face, it was like a network of lines that made a face, half of it looked light and the other half looks dark. It was juat a face but he formed a body but it looked like data. "Now, you shall see what I am capable of. Your champions better win, or else, hahahahaha!"  
The screen went back to Yuka, who was in a forest village. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Forest Dweller

Yuka woke up as the defender of a forest village. A beautiful girl named Naomi said "Thank goodness you're awake Yuka. We thought we lost you." Yuka didn't asked where he was like the rest, he remembered the game sent him here. He looked around for the familiar faces of Revert, Victor, and Victoria, but he couldn't find them. He wondered if that blackout separated them. He looked at Naomi "I'm sorry, my head's a little fuzzy, what is your name?" Naomi said "I'm Naomi, your faithful servant. We have an issue, The Beast King, Barbaros, has been trying to kidnap us women. Please help us." It was convenient an explanation was right there. He pulls out his duel disk and says "Well, I'll take care of him." He goes out to confront the Beast King who stood in the middle of the village. "You want to take women? Well you'll have to beast me first." Barbaros growled "It will be done, then" He made a deck quickly and a duel commenced. Barbaros says "I'll go first, hahahaha." He draws. "I'll set two cards face down, then Play Beast Striker (1850/400) I'll end my turn." Yuka says "I'll summon Summoner Monk(800/1600), then I discard Monster reborn to play D.D. Assailant!(1700/1600)" Barbaros says "I activate Nightmare wheel on D.D. Assailant!" Yuka shook a finger "Fine, but I exceed the two monsters for a Rank four Monster, Number 39: Utopia!" (2500/2000) He set one card face down. "Now after setting one card face down I'll attack your Beast Striker!" Hope Blade Slash! (8000/7350) I'll end my turn!" Barbaros drew and growled. "I'll set one monster face down and end!" Yuka draws "I'll set one card face down, and play D.D. Survivor (1800/200) And I'll attack your face down with D.D. survivor." Moja (100/100) Was destroyed as Barbaros said "I can get a level 4 or lower Beast-type and add it to my hand." He looked carefully and said "I'll choose Ape fighter!" He adds it to his hand. Yuka says "Then I attack wth Utopia! Utopia Slash!" (8000/4850) Barbaros then drew. "I know you're going to end so I draw. I'll set one monster and end my turn!" Yuka draws and Smiles "Time to end this!" I tribute D.D. survivor for Zaborg the thunder Monarch (2400/1000) Destroying your facedown monster!" It destroyed Moja, except this time, it wouldn't get it's effect. "Now I attack with Zaborg! Lightning Shocker!" (8000/2450) Then I'll finish you off with Number 39: Utopia! Hope Blade Slash!" (8000/0) Barbaros screams and is obliterated by the slash. The whole village celebrated and called Yuka a hero. "Yuka saved us from losing our loved ones!" "Yuka saved our friends" It was different cries from the people, but he still wondered where HIS friends were. But every Victory was flawless. Syndrome had to think of a new plan. This wasn't going to work the way he had planned. He may need to send his more powerful henchman to defeat some of the others. But Yuka had power, Revert had speed, Victor and Victoria had Synergy. Syndrome's new plan was to take all the aspects and traits from each duelist and use them for himself. Then he created the Malefic Monsters. He grinned at his creation "Speed, Power, and Synergy all in one deck. Now, all I have to do is get rid of those four who could stand in my way. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  



	9. Chapter 9 - Wild West Victor ?

Victor left his sister to go find Revert and the others if possible, handing her a walkie talkie he came in with. He hoped they weren't far. He walked into the wild west where Revert was. The Westerns didn't like his clothing or perky attitude much. One even said "You better get outta town, before we call our sheriff on you..." He was finally getting scared and went to the Sheriff office, Victor looked at Ace "please, don't let the men hurt me, I'm just passing through!" Revert heard the voice and came out. "Victor?" Victor said "Revert? You're the Sheriff?" Ace says "You know this odd fellow?" Revert said "Yes, he's my dueling student. So that means your still in the game, but what about -" Victor interrupted him "She's fine. I just left her in search of you and Yuka." "Yuka's not here, he must be in the forest over the mountains." Victor said "Hey, you know, want to try a one on one?" Revert says "You must be crazy, if you lost you will be-" Victor interrupted again "Only if I lose against the AI, I read the sign, if you face another player and lose, you will lose a life instead, and we have 3 lives, but if we lose against an AI, it's game over." Revert said "I neglected to read that. Fine, you're on." Ace said "Be careful, The Sheriff is tough." The duel commenced. Revert let Victor start. Victor says "I draw" He drew a card. "Fire I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid, in Attack Position (500/1000) Then I play Molten Destruction, He gets 500 more attack points. But loses 400 Defense points (1000/600) I'll set two face down cards and play Dark Room of Nightmare. I'll end." Revert says "I see you're using youre flame burn deck, But Be warned, I'm not afraid of losing life points due to Backfire which is face down!" Victor gasped "How'd you know that?" Revert said "I know you, now as I draw, you should activate it" Victor says "Fine! I activate Backfire! Everytime you destroy a Fire Attribute Monster you lose 500 Life points." Revert says "I know, now I play Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi! (1700/700) And then I special Summon from my hand, Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan! (1800/500) I'll attack your Ultimate Baseball Kid with Enishi! I'll lose 800, but you'll lose 700. (7200/7300) Then, I attack with Kizan directly!" Victor grunts as the life point counter goes down (7200/5500) I'll set one card from my hand and end my turn." Victor drew "Fine,. you think you have the advantage, but I have a trick or two, I remove Ultimate Baseball Kid from Play to Special Summon, Inferno, in defense position(1100/1900) but with molter destruction he loses defense and gains attack (1600/1500). Then I set the last card in my hand face down and end my turn!" Revert draws "Getting better in finding your opponent's moves, but not good enough, I play Temple of the Six, destroying Molten Destruction. But don't worry, Your inferno will die horribly. I summon The Six Samurai - Kamon. (1500/1000) I will play the Spell Card, Six Strike - Triple Impact, which since I control three Six Samurai Monsters, I choose one of three effects, and I'm going to get rid of all Face Up Spell and Traps you control!" Victor yells "No!" "Let's not forget, since there are two different six Samurai other than him on the field, Kizan gets 300 Attack and defense (2100/800) Victor's eyes widened. "Clever" was all that sputtered from his mouth. "Kizan, attack Inferno!" Inferno hits the grave. "Now I also forgot, Enishi gets a 500 Attack bonus as well (2200(700) for the same reason. Now Enishi, Attack Directly!" (7200/3300) He then says "Kamon! Attack him Directly as well!" (7200/1800) "Looks like I got this is the bag." Revert said. Victor drew. "Alright, let's see how you do on this! I activate Meteor Flare, Discarding Frost and Flame Dragon to deal 2000 to your Life points (5200/1800) I'll end." victor knew he lost, but he tried. Revert draws. "Fine, I'll end you quickly, but first, I play another Six Strike - Triple Impact. Meaning your face-down is gone" Victor Smiles "Only a gift card" Revert says "Good game. Kizan, Finish him off!" Kizan slashed the rest of his life points away (5200/0) Ace smirked "I warned you kid. But at least you got him down a good notch." Revert sees the Walkie Talkie. Victor says "Victoria, found Revert. Come on. " Victoria follows the signal to the western town into the Sheriff's building "Revert! You're here!" Now all we have to do is get Yuka and we can continue this game." Revert said "Yes, and beat the boss and get out of here before anything bad happens." 


	10. Chapter 10 - Reunion

Revert gave the role of Sheriff to Ace. "Keep the town safe, okay?" Ace was crying that Revert was leaving. "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" Revert nods. "And I hope I will be." He walks off to the mountain and to the Desert. They've only been in the game a total of 30 minutes. The director saw this and said "Well, at least I know the PvP is working." He watched. "The guys have fought flawlessly, with the exception of the PvP battle. I think they just might best the virus and win." Syndrome listening to the director's rambling, would shake his head. "Not when I Possess The Seal of Orichalcos fool! I will have their souls!" He laughs but the director heard none of it. Syndrome said to himself "In a few minutes, Jinzo and Caius will have their chance." They finally found Yuka. Yuka said "Hey!" He gave Revert and Victor a high-five and Victoria a hug. "I missed you guys, glad you hadn't lost yet." Revert says "We may be in a virused version of the game, but nothing can stop the unstoppable." Victor and Victoria looked at them nodding, while Victoria says "We're the best of the best, and we have the decks that will determine us to be victorious!" Yuka says "The portal is opening up to the Sub-boss levels! Let's go!" They go through the portal as they encounter two beings, Jinzo, and Caius. They were in the way. Victor and Victoria says "Let us tag them!" Yuka shakes his head "No, we face them one on one, if we tag, it will make them a good team. Even if we did, this would be me and Revert's fight." Revert said "Victoria, Victor, you can have them but only if yo play seperate." Victoria said "Now that we're together, we have to play apart? Awww." Caius said "I'll take on the young brat." Jinzo said "The girl is mine!" They both went "Hmph! You don't know who you're dealing with" A duel between Victor, and Caius commenced. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Caius the Shadow Monarch

Caius drew. "I will set three face down cards and play D.D. Scout Plane (800/1200) Victor says "Remember what Sensei taught me, don't underestimate the opponent." He drew. "Well Caius, I have to say I hope this duel ends quickly, for I play Meteor of Destruction, Dealing 1000 Damage to you.(8000/7000) And I also set three face downs and end." Caius was confused, no monsters? This must be a trick. Caius says "I draw! I play another D.D. Scout Plane (800/1200) and Attack you directly with both. (6400/7000) and I will end!" Victor says "I draw!" Drawing a card he activates a trap. "I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi. Then I activate Gift Card! Normally you would gain 3000 life points, but with Bad Reaction, you lose that much. (6400/4000) I set a monster and end." Caius draws a card "I summon D.D. Survivor and attack your face-down with him. It was ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000) and it was destroyed. "Then I attack with both my scout planes! (4800/4000) I'll end!" Caius was probably going to win, if something wasn't done quick. Victor drew "I'm going to remove Ultimate Baseball Kid from the graveyard in order to summon Inferno in defense position (1100/1900) And I'll end" Caius just laughed "I'll draw. I'll set one face down and play D.D Warrior in attack postion (1200/1000) and End my turn. Victor draws. "I'll play Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Caius says "I activate a trap. Macro Cosmos. Not only do all cards get removed, I get Helios- the Primordial Sun (?/?) to the field. He gains 100 for each remove from play monster. (100/100) Continue." He says "I ..remove inferno to deal 500 Damage to you. (4800/3500) Then, end my turn. Caius draws. "I attack with D.D. Warrior to Ultimate Baseball Kid" (4100/3500) "Then, I'll attack with both Scout Planes." (2500/3500) "Then, D.D. Survivor will attack" (700/3500) Then Helios will attack Next for 300." (400/3500) Caiuse ended. Victor ended his turn, knowing nothing he could do would save him. Caius drew and finished him off with an attack from D.D. Scout Plane. Revert said "Victor!" Victor was punched by Caius and Caius took his deck. Revert ran to Victor. "No, no!" Victor, weak from the attack said "When you finish with Jinzo, go on without me." Revert says "This isn't over Caius." His duel disk was glowing "Let's go." Caius said "Round two, huh? Fun!" Revert had to save the deck and Victor. Otherwise, Victor would be lost in the cyber realm. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Saving Private Victor

Caius says "I'll let you go first." Revert drew his six cards. "I play Shien's Smoke Signal. It allows me to find a Level 3 Six Samurai monster and add it to my hand." He looks through his deck "I'll add Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho! And then, I will play her. (1600/1000) Then I Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai (1500/1500 and that's not all, I'll Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800) since I control a Six Samurai. Your move." Caius smirks "I draw, Setting two Face downs and Summoning D.D. Warror Lady (1500/1600) I'll activate Dark Core, Removing from Play Grandmaster of The Six Samurai, by discarding Gren Maju Da Eiza. I attack Shinai and remove both Shinai and D.D. Warrior Lady from play. Your turn." Revert draws "Alright I summon Shien's Squire (300/700, and then use Star Changer! I change Mizuho's level to 4 by raising one. Now I synchro for 5 for Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En! (2500/1400) I attack!" Caius says "I activate Dimensional Prison." Revert shakes his head. "With Shi En's ability, I can negate it. Once per turn I can negate a spell or trap." It was negated and the attack continues. (8000/5500) Your turn Mr. Remove from play!" Caisu draws "I play D.D.R and discarding Dimensional Prison-" Revert interrupts "No, I will negate that as well." Caius growled. "I end!" I draw. I play The Six Samurai - Irou. They will both attack." (8000/1300) "Your turn." Caius can't believe he was being beat, and Flawlessly, and if he used D.D. Dynamite which was face down, it would only do 300 damage. "I draw. I play D.D. Survivor and Attack Irou!" (7900/1300) Revert smirks "That was supposed to hurt? I draw. I play the Six Samurai - Kamon. I attack D.D. Survivor with Shi En (7900/600). Then I will finish you off, with Kamon!" Kamon knocks caius back and then caius disappeared and the deck appeared with Victor. Victor says "You...risked your being here to save me." Revert gives a gleaming smile "What are friends for?" Jinzo says "You may have beaten Caius, but I'm not an easy target. Yuka says "We haven't forgotten, but now it is just you." Jinzo says "It matters not, your souls will belong to Syndrome!" Victor could no longer duel in the cyber world due to his loss with Caius. Victoria says "Come on, let's see what you have got." 


	13. Chapter 13 - Jinzo

Victoria was ready to duel. She had her duel disk up. Rever says "Don't make me have to save you too now!" Victoria yells back "I won't!" Jinzo says "Go first." She draws "I play Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier (1300/1800) You and I cannot use one of our monster zones." On the duel disk, the zone was locked down. She says "Your go." Jinzo draws "I'll just set one face down and play Jinzo #7.(500/400) I attack you directly due to his ability. (7500/8000) Jinzo said "Your go little one." Victoria yelled "I'm not little! Draw!" She looked at her hand "I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (800./1200) And Synchro for 7. Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.(2500/1700) I use his ability and discard Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier, and Blizzed, to destroy your two cards!" He got angry as Victoria says "Attack! Frozen Breath Blast! (7500/5500). I end my turn" jinzo drew. "I summon Jinzo - Returner (600/1400 )and set one card face down, I end my turn." Victoria draws and says "I discard Defender and Spirit of the Ice Barrier to destroy your two cards. Then attack with Gungnir! Frozen Breath Blast (7500/3000) I will end my turn." Jinzo was getting tired of this. He drew. "I set one monster face down and end" Victoria does the same thing, except discarding one card this time. "Now I attack again, Frozen Breath Blast (7500/500) Jinzo was malfunctioning so bad, he surrendered the duel. Victoria smirked "Hey Revert, I broke it." Revert says "Don't fix it. You might break it more!" Victoria says "Hey!" Revert laughs "I kid I kid." Victoria lifted up Her brother and said "We'll follow behind." 


	14. Chapter 14 - Heart to Heart

They were entering Syndrome's Lair. It was like a castle filled with signs of the Orichalcos. Revert feared these signs. As they walked through, Yuka gave a speech. "Guys, this last fight is mine and mine alone. You've all gotten more duels than I have, so let me take this. If I don't make it, then Revert will be in charge. So, don't let me down, and I won't let you down, I am your friend as you are mine, so let us finish this off with a bang." Meanwhile back in the real Wolrd, the Director was celebrating "Syndrome...may be defeated. Jinzo wasn't easy but had a really bad hand. Let's hope whatever deck equipped with Syndrome doesn't do much. But knowing James...He would make cards...Oh no!" He goes run to the the prison. "James, I'll let you out and you can keep your job, if you tell me one thing, What deck did you equip Syndrome with?" James looked up, he was happy he would be out of here, but when he heard the question he was terrified to answer, but soon words came from his lips "You know the prototype Malefic deck I made for the Simulator? That one. Plus, I added the Seal of Orichalcos." The Director said in fear and Anger "What?! You don't know what power that possesses!That explains why Syndrome works on his own, the Orichalcos." James said "I'm sorry! But there is a way we can help" Director lets him out."Show us how." James lead him back to the balcony where they watched them play the game. "Let's do this." Back in the VR World, Revert says "We're counting on you." Victor says "Yeah! Beat him hard!" Victoria says "Yes, let the power of our unity win." Yuka nods. "Thanks guys." Syndrome looks to them "Welcome, I see Yuka is ready to give his soul to me HAAHAHAHA!" Yuka said "You wish!" Yuka shows up his duel disk. Syndrome does the same. "This aint any ordinary Duel Fool! this is the duel that decides the fate of your lives and the worlds! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yuka says "I'll save this world and the other, doesn't matter, I'm the King of Games, and I got my friends to back me up." 


	15. Final Chapter - Fate of the Worlds

Syndrome says "I'll let you go first, since you are the challenger!" Yuka says "I'll draw! I'll play D.D. Assailant(1700./1600) and set two Facedowns and end my turn!" Syndrome laughs "My turn. I draw. I set one facedown and The Seal of Orichalcos. Now you will have problems!" The field changes. "I'll play D.D. Survivor(1800/400) and attack Assailant!" Yuka shakes his head" No Way Syndrome, I'll activate Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your survivor." Syndrome growled "I'll end my turn, for now" Yuka draws "I'll discard my D.D. Survivor to Special Summon The Tricky (2000/1200) I attack you with both! (8000/4300) your turn."Syndrome drew, but hated his draw and couldn't do anything. "I'll end" Yuka drew. "Well looks like you've been hacked." said the Director said "Yes! This will be easy!" Yuka drew "I'll summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) Now I'll attack with all my monsters! (8000/0) Yuka says "Flawless Victory!" Syndrome knew his deck was being stacked. He said "Nooooo!" He started Disappearing "No! THis was..not how I planned it! Curse you Yuka! Curse you James, Curse you Director, Curse the WOOOOORRRLD!" Then he disappeared. Right after, the game was returned to normal and they got out of the game and into the real world. Victor said "We're back!" Victoria said "Alright!" The Director was so happy he unlocked them from the pods as fast and hugged them al. He helped them out and said "Well, ..I have to apologize, my programmer james just-" Yuka said "Don't sweat it, I had fun, didn't you all?" Revert said "Hey, I had fun, I was a cowboy with Samurai's" Victor and Victoria said "We Handicapped somebody." The director said "I'm glad your safe...I almost forgot!" He handed Yuka 750 dollars and the other three 750. "That's 3000 dollars, 750 for each." Yuka said "I thought I got it all...oh well" Everyone laughed. That was the end of the four duelist adventures...for now. The End. 


End file.
